In her Embrace
by MickiesQueen
Summary: Melina can’t sleep when she’s with Mickie?
1. In her Embrace

_Melina's POV_

I turned my head towards the clock. _3:21 am._ Yet again another sleepless night next to her. Mickie James.

She had her arm wrapped around me and her head lay on my chest. She had hooked her leg over mine and she was somehow sleeping so peacefully. She sleeps like this every night and she has done for a while now. But every time she does I just can't sleep. Having her so close to me keeps me awake. And I don't like it.

I love her. But she's my best friend and I'd rather have her friendship than nothing. I wonder if she even knows what she's doing to me.

I gently ran my fingers through her hair, trying not to wake her. Which failed by the way. She mumbled something unintelligible and opened her eyes. _Shit._

She lifted her head from my chest and looked up at me.

 _"Mel?"_ She mumbled, her voice filled with tiredness.

" _Sorry, I woke you up."_

Mickie slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. _Damn she's so hot._ She reached over me and I drew a sharp breath which didn't go unnoticed as she turned the lamp on.

" _Why aren't you asleep?"_ She mumbled again and looked at me.

" _Couldn't sleep."_

" _Oh. Why not? Are you okay?"_ She asked me.

I nodded my head. _No I'm not fine I love you by the way._ She gave me a small smile and turned the lamp off. I turned my back to her and lay on my side hoping that I could get sleep that way. But no. Mickie wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed herself against me. She buried her head in the crook of my neck and closed her eyes.

 _10:27 am._

I had managed to get to sleep, and right now the roles had reversed. I had my head on Mickie's chest and wrapped my arms and legs around her. And she was awake for some reason. I heard her sigh and try to sit up but I kept her pinned down to the bed. In my head I was laughing because she couldn't move and it was my fault. Oh well.

 _"Melina?"_ She shook me gently.

" _Mmh?"_ I groaned and opened my eyes, not moving.

" _Are you gonna get up?"_

 _"No. Your to comfortable."_ I said quietly. She chuckled softly and ran her fingers down my arms.

" _Please?_ " She added. I shook my head. Mickie wrapped her arms around me and flipped me over so I was underneath her.

" _Mickie..."_

 _"You wouldn't get up."_

" _I didn't want to."_

 _"Exactly."_

I groaned and turned away from her.

" _Melina. Are you okay?"_

" _Mmh."_

She lay back down next to me and hugged me from behind. I took a shaky breath and she noticed. She placed a gentle kiss to my shoulder. I turned in her arms and looked her in the eye. She tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and inches closer to me.

My eyes filled with tears and I turned away from her again. She looked at me in shock.

" _Mel?_ _What's wrong?"_ She asked me innocently. I broke down sobbing and hid my face in the pillow.

" _Melina._ "

 _"I-I l-love you."_ I managed to admit it. She didn't feel the same way, I knew she didn't. And that's what hurt more.

She climbed over me and lay in front of me. She wrapped her arms around me once again and held me in her embrace.

" _I love you too."_ She said quietly. She kissed my forehead.

" _Y-you d-do?"_ I asked her vulnerably. She nodded her head and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

" _Yeah. Now stop crying, your ruining your pretty face."_ She said. I sat up and wiped my tears. Mickie sat up next to me and looked at me. I wrapped my arms around her neck and buried my face in the crook of her neck. She giggled quietly. " _Are you okay now?_ "

 _"I think so."_ I said. " _I'm sorry though."_

 _"Why?"_

" _For being all sad and shit."_

I let go of her and she smiled at me.

" _We all have our moments like that."_ She said before kissing me. I kissed her back and she placed her hands on my thighs. I grabbed her hands, not wanting to rush things, and deepened the kiss. She pulled away after a while, smiling and rested her forehead against mine. " _Be my girlfriend?"_

I nodded and smiled. I leaned in and kissed her again.

" _I really do love you."_ I said.

" _I know. And I really do love you."_

 _ **Idk if I'm continuing this. Read an Rate and let me know?**_


	2. In your Embrace

**Yeet I'm continuing... enjoy.**

 _Melina's Pov_

I managed to sleep really well last night. Well I'm continuing to sleep because Mickie's a great pillow. She was sleeping too, but I knew she'd be awake soon.

We didn't do much yesterday. We went out for lunch and just hung out really. It was fun, I love spending time with her. Nobody knows about us yet, and I wouldn't care if they did. All I want is Mickie and I have her so that makes me happy.

I could feel Mickie moving around. She lifted her head from my stomach and lay it on my chest and kept her hand on my thigh. I unconsciously wrapped my arms around her. She kept moving and changing the position she was laying in... i thinks she's uncomfortable, I'm not really sure.

" _Mmh. Melina?..."_ She said quietly. Her voice was croaky and you could tell she'd just woke up. She's so fucking hot.

" _Yeah?"_ I replied back to her.

" _I was just seeing if you were awake."_ She whispered. She began tracing circles on my bare thigh with her hand, which by the way was turning me on way too much. Her hand slowly travelled up my body and she lifted her head off my chest. She cupped my cheek and kissed me softly. I smiled and kissed her back. Honestly I have too much love for this woman.

" _Well good morning."_ I said to her. She let out a small laugh and wrapped her legs around my waist before laying her head on my shoulder.

" _Did you sleep okay?"_ She asked me.

" _Yeah."_ I replied and kissed her head. She smiled and cuddled into me. Her cuteness is literally killing me right now. She sat up and stretched. I giggled and moved my head into her lap, wrapping my arms around her waist. Mickie began playing with my hair and I smiled.

" _What do you want to do today?"_ She asked me. Wellllll. You. But we can do something else instead.

" _I don't mind."_ I said, not saying what I was thinking. God I wouldn't say what I was thinking... I don't wanna scare her away. No thank you.

" _Wanna watch a movie?"_

I sat up and nodded my head. She smiled and kissed my cheek before getting up and turning the tv on. She crawled back up the bed and planted a kiss on my lips. I smiled and lay down as she did.

We lay watching the movie, and I moved closer to her and she wrapped her arm around me. I looked up at her and smiled. She's just so perfect. She looked down at me and her cheeks were flushed a shade of red.

" _What?"_ She asked me.

 _"Nothing...your just so...perfect."_ I said back. She blushed even more and pulled me into a kiss. I climbed onto her and she pulled my shirt up and over my head before throwing it to the floor. Her hands splayed across my ribcage and I deepened the kiss. I tugged at the bottom of her shirt and she pulled away from the kiss. She took of her shirt and threw it across the room before reattaching our lips in a heated kiss.

 _Later that night_

So we didn't finish watching the movie. We didn't start watching to be honest though.

We both lay under the covers. I placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder and she smiled.

" _I...that...wow."_ She said between pants. I chuckled softly and kissed the corner of her mouth. She smiled and closed her eyes. " _I love you..."_ She said quietly.

" _I love you too."_

She lay her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

" _You wanna finish that movie?"_ She asked me with a shaky laugh.

" _Are we really gonna finish it though?"_

 _"Depends."_

 _"On what?_ "

She sat up and kissed me softly.

 _"If you stop distracting me."_ She said.

" _You distracted me first.."_

 _"Hmm, still though. Your hot so we might not make it to the end of the movie."_ She winked at me and I blushed furiously. " _Your blushing baby.."_ She said with a smirk.

 _"What- no im not."_ I covered my face with a pillow.

" _Excuse me. The stupid pillow is blocking my view!" S_ he grabbed the pillow from me and threw it behind her. She looked at me and smiled.

" _Hey!"_ I covered my face using my hands.

" _Melina..._ " Mickie gently grabbed my wrists and moved my hands away from my face. " _Calm down, it's cute..."_

" _Cute?! No. I'm not cute."_

She giggled and playfully tackled me. Mickie pinned me to the bed and straddled me. She held my hands above my head.

" _Yes you are."_

 _"Mickie... no I'm not."_

 _"Why are you denying it?"_ She locked eyes with mine and I blushed even more. How is she doing this to me?! She's making me crazy!!

" _Because it's not true.."_

 _"It is true."_

 _"If you say so.."_ I gave up because I knew she wasn't going to. Stubborn bitch. But I love her so I don't mean that. But she is stubborn. Not a bitch.

She smiled and let go of my hands. She kissed a path down to my neck.

" _Cutie."_ She said, making me blush again.


End file.
